Assasin of Zero
by The Last Z Fighter
Summary: Why do I still exist? A age old question that has no answer. Louise summons a being quite different from the others; a Assassin Android from a place beyond the stars. Halkeginia and the other worlds will never be the same.
1. What's In A Name?

Author Notes: This is something of a experiment. It can't be said to be a crossover like most fics in this section..in the traditional sense. It is a crossover between Sci Fi and fantasy.(Or perhaps more space opera if one prefers. If you're not turned out by something original, then sit back, read and maybe you'll enjoy it.

* * *

_Why..why do I still exist?_

That question was something asked since the first life forms could think to themselves. The meaning of life, what purpose their existence served and why they still drew breath. Assassin Android, V-X, serial number 6626, recently 'destroyed' in battle had pondered that question. Unless her memory was malfunctioning, she was pretty sure that other android had pretty much destroyed her. So the question wasn't all the classical philosophical as it was confusion.

She merely floated. Where, she wasn't sure. Everything was blue and she seemed to..drift to where ever it was. V-X didn't know how much time passed, how long she had been there or even where she was. Only that she still existed. Albeit, in some unknown place. It didn't seem like anything she had encountered before.

Still the question remained, regardless of _why _she was still alive.

Why did she still exist?

There was no bonds to keep her around. Nobody to return to and nothing to look forward to. V-X would have been happy simply with oblivion, but that had been denied to her. Instead she floated in this strange realm, without contact or sound. Perhaps this was punishment, 'sins' she had done while she was in service.

V-X freely admitted she was a monster after all.

Even without a master, she could 'feel it'. The programming trying to control her. Direct her. She still had her free will, but she couldn't deny the underling bloodlust that she had to fight to keep at bay. The desire to kill. To cause pain. All these things and more existed and would exist even without the programming, as a 'bleed over' effect. Such as the nature of the beast.

The best she could do was not let the beast control her.

_I beg you.._V-X paused. She heard a voice in her head. A young girls. Where..?

_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_

Servant. Her eyes narrowed in rage. No. Never again. Never again would she'd be a tool to somebody else. She'd rather die.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Sacred? Hardly. Beautiful? Objectively, others considered her as such. Strong, she'd admit that one. But who was calling to her and why?  
_  
"I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"_

Whether V-X wanted to or not, she would answer the call.

* * *

Louise went by many names, many of them unflattering. 'Zero' was the most common of those nicknames. Today, at the magical Tristian Academy, the students would be summoning ritual. Many of her fellow peers had summoned their Familiar Spirit. Tabitha had summoned a mighty dragon, while others had more strange and exotic ones. Louise at the moment felt a bad case of 'cold feet'.

She had promised she'd show that haughty Kriche a familiar like no other. Now though..she was having second thoughts. Louise was sure she'd screw up again. If she had too, she'd rather summon _something _so she have a summon to show for her efforts. When it was her turn, the young noble's heart danced in her chest and between her rib cage.

"Don't try too hard Louise."

"I bet she'll summon a rat." The voices were from the crowd of the gathered students in the castle grounds.

Mr. Colbert, the middle-aged and balding instructor gave a reassuring smile to Louise. He however frowned at the students lightly. "That's enough. Louise? If you'd please finish the summoning ceremony."

"Y-yes sir." Louise took a breath, walking forward as she prepared to get the summoning done. As she chanted the ritual, and finished. At first, nothing happened then before the sutdents could throw taunts, there was a explosion. It kicked up dust and made enough smoke it was hard to see anything. Louise coughed, covering her face a bit with her cape and turning away.

"See I told you! One of the students shouted, clutching his strange familar(it looked like a strange rabbit) "Almost got my precious hurt!"

Louise scowled. "At least I didn't summon a useless rabbit!"

"Enough. Please." Clobert said, sighing. "Louse if.."

He trailed off. The smoke had began to clear and it turned out the summon wasn't a failure after all.

Standing there was a tall woman, roughly 5'11 with black hair. Her clothes..were unusual to be sure. It didn't seem like any fashion they were aware of. The eyes stood out the most, they seemed cold. Distant.

When the shock wore away, the students laughed.

"Look at Zero! She summoned a peasant after all. Its fitting."

Louise felt her heart clench, she turned to her teacher. "Mr Clobert, can I please try the ritual again? I never heard of summoning a commoner before!"

"I'm afraid not Louise." They said shifting a bit. "As strange as this is, the ritual is final. Breaking it would be nothing short of blasphemy."

The young noble knew she was stuck. She turned to the familiar. They hadn't moved from their spot and just seemed to be observing them.

Clearing her throat, Louise raised her wand and started the delicate waving as she incanted, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make her my familiar." Finished with the chant, she seemed satisfied that the magic was working without any explosions involved she leaned forward to kiss the new familiar's forehead, completing the ritual.

The woman seemed surprised, then backed away, eyes narrowing. "..Is this your cultural greeting? What did you just do?"

Louise frowned. "I just summoned you as my familiar."

Another pause, the beings eyes narrowed. Before she could speak, runes appeared on her body..

* * *

V-X didn't understand what was going on. She had been apparently been summoned to somewhere. It seemed in the middle of nowhere, due to the fact she could pick up no technology. It had to be a undeveloped planet. The fact the air was far cleaner and smoother was a sign to that as well.

_Strange..it seems this is a school of some kind, judging by the layout._

Indeed. It did seem like a school of some sort. A magical one; she'd know having been around enough magic users and studying them. After all, in her work they were potential targets. Since magic was such a broad term and infinitely complex in variety and function, it was a task never completely done. The magic energies she picked off were rather primitive. Weak. Nothing she couldn't handle if she choose.

The pink-haired one, Louise(she'd log in that for later to memory) came forward. After discussing something with her teacher. Oddly, the dialect resembled French in tone. That was interesting because she knew she wasn't anywhere on earth. Or a alternate earth for that matter far as she could tell.

'Louise' had stepped forward, and much to V-X's confusion, began reciting a chant before kissing her forehead. At first shocked, she pulled away. "Is this your cultural greeting? What did you just do?"

Louise frowned. "I just summoned you as my familiar."

That didn't sit well with her. She didn't like the implications. Before she could answer, she felt something. Blinking, V-X raised her hands, seeing some runes began to dance and form around her skin.

_**Warning! Foreign energy detected in systems!** T_he computer in her brain was warning her as..something invaded her systems. It brought back memories. One's she'd rather forget.

V-X gritted her teeth, keeping calm. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Louise faltered, then tried to reign in her summons behavior. "It's like I said, you're my familiar now. And I won't tolerate that tone!"

Colbert coughed, tying to calm the situation. "Like young Louise says, you have been summoned. A summon follows their master, protects them and becomes their eyes and ears. The runes, they represent the bond between summon and mage. They cannot be broken unless the mage dies."

Silent for a moment, V-X responded. "..So I'm to be your slave then? A glorified tool?" Her tone was cold.

"..No." Colbert said slowly. "Not a tool. Consider it a friend. A partnership."

She chuckled bitterly. "If being forced to serve is friendship, I'd hate to see how enemies are treated. As for your answer. No."

V-X began walking away. Louise bristled. "Familiar! Don't walk away from me!"

"You speak as if I care. Leave me alone little girl." V-X kept walking.

Louise turned to Colbert. "Mr Colbert! Stop her please!"

V-X ignored them, continuing to walk before she heard the voice. "Miss. If you please?"

"I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. No." V-X was getting more agitated and hostile. They were trying to cage her. She wouldn't let them.

The students began laughing, Kriche included. The red-head looked smug. "Not only a peasant, but one that doesn't want to be anywhere near Zero!"

"Not that we can blame them." Another quipped.

"S-Shut up.." Louise was humiliated. This was suppose be the best day of her life..and now it was just like the others. Worse still, she had a familiar that wouldn't obey even with the runes that represented the bond between the two. She fought back bitter tears of frustration, she wouldn't let them see it.

The Assassin Android stopped walking as she heard things. Normally, she'd ignore but after hearing things and seeing Louise cry(even if trying to hide it) pulled something. She'd seen plenty of people cry before. Often with her being the cause of it.

She didn't want to be the cause of it this time. Besides, she knew nothing of this world. Maybe she was being rash.

Sighing, V-X made their way back. She was silent, then spoke. "I'll do it." She said simply.

Louise wiped her eyes. "G-good, I'd knew you'd come back." She tried to play it off.

"A heads up. If I'm treated like a object, as a tool, then I'm gone. I'm a monster, Louise. Don't let the form fool you. But if you'll have me, I'll help. In exchange, you'll tell me about where I am and what this place is like. It's function."

Louise was going to say that wasn't how things worked, but bit her tongue for once. If she did that, then she'd leave. And nothing would stop her, not even the runes. "Fine. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. You are?"

The taller woman said one word simply. What was a name but a few words?

"V-X."


	2. Understandings

Author Notes: I'm glad this story seemed to spark some interest, though I'm a bit surprised. That said to answer a few reviewers questions.

BS Dude: Thanks for the insight. Grammar has always been something of a weaker point in my writing. I'll try to tidy it up a bit more.

Lord Magi: Thanks for the review, love your own work in this section. That line..I just may use it.

And for the rest, thanks. For romance, I'm not sure. V-X while anatomy correct and is advance enough she could have children(if she so desired) is effectively asexual at the moment. Think more of a big sister with her and Louise. Saito _may _appear as Tiffania's familiar. In that case, its possible for him and Louise to be together. All over all, romance won't be the focus.

Lastly, V-X will get a name eventually at what point I'm not sure. Though, I'll be keeping with the French theme they seem to have. V-X is part of a _long _running RPG Universe(Or Multiverse more accurately) me and friends made. It has a lot of original content but stuff other things which we sadly do not own. You'll hear bits and pieces of it as the plot progresses but I'll avoid large info dumps.

V-X looks a lot like the main character from Bullet Witch, if you don't know google or photobucket it in sometime.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

V-X hoped she didn't regret this decision she had made.

Logically, she knew she had little option but to adapt to the new environment around her. That by itself wasn't so difficult considering what she was. Adaption was the key to surviving and getting closer to her targets. If you didn't know how to blend in and drew attention to yourself, it could very well bring your downfall. The magic here, nothing horribly impressive, was not an immediate concern, but she wasn't arrogant enough to think there wasn't anything of real threat. Assumptions without any facts were dangerous. Assumptions lead to death.

There was also the problem with the runes.

She knew they were magical, but she hadn't encountered magic like this before. The others were definitely elemental in nature from what she could tell, however the one that was 'bonded' to her was different. It was empty, for lack of a better term. More to the point, she could feel said runes trying to interact with her memories but failing. V-X didn't like that feeling. She didn't like the feeling of someone trying to once more bend her to their will like a puppet. That, and they seemed to be messing with her combat effectiveness. Effectively acting as a limiter for her. She'd have to study this more.

It wasn't intentional, though. So she could forgive that oversight. As long as she kept her will she'd be fine with it. Not comfortable, but fine.

Louise was leading her around the academy, giving her a mixture of a lecture and talk about things.

"What exactly does a familiar do?" V-X asked Louise. Just Louise. Her calling her master or anyone calling someone master rubbed her the wrong way.

The young noble, pleased, began to speak. Finally she could educate her. "Ah. I'm glad my familiar asked-"

"V-X." The android interrupted instantly. "If you have to call me by anything, it's that. I was serious about what I said and calling me that other then by my name goes to that."

Louise was annoyed both by the interruption and tone of her familiar. But she took a deep breath. "Fine. A familiar is a mage's sword and shield. They are also their ears, and eyes. Where the mage goes, the familiar also goes. They are to be obedient and subservient to their master." The temperature seemed to drop at the last part, but Louise tried to ignore it.

"I see. I can do that part." The other female's tone was neutral. "A sword and shield. I can't say I've been much of a shield for anyone. Anyone worth anything. A sword fits more. It doesn't distinguish the innocent and the guilty. It simply acts."

At those words, Louise paused, confused. She turned to her. "Fa-V-X, what are you rambling about?"

"Nothing." She shrugged slightly. "Just musing over old memories. Perhaps I'll tell you, but not now. Anyway, I would like to talk about our arrangement in private. You need to know what exactly you summoned."

That wasn't really the answer Louise wanted, and she found herself curious. However, the last part got her more curious. "Very well. I'll take you to my room shortly."

* * *

It wasn't much to look at, Louise's room that is. While V-X didn't much care if it was or not, she just found it rather plain for a supposed 'noble'. Not that she had been expecting the ground and ceiling to be painted gold, though she had certainly expected jut a bit more..flare. It was functional though, and in the end that was all that mattered really.

Louise closed the door behind her after V-X entered, then crossed her arms as she waited for her familiar to explain herself. "Well?"

V-X held up a hand. "I will. But first..." She fixed Louise with a intense look. "I have terms. I will show you just a slight bit of what I can do, simply as proof and a bit of background. I will also protect you and fulfill other duties. Within reason. All I ask is to be treated with a bit of basic civil respect. I want you to give me your word as a noble on this."

More on reflex, Louise balked at the idea. "A familiar can't threaten its master-"

"I would be careful of calling me 'it' again. Very careful Louise." V-X tone was low, something about it made Louise flinch. She didn't know why, this woman, who looked like a strangely dressed peasant seemed so intimidating when she wanted.

Maybe because in a way she resembled a lioness, tense and ready to react with violence without hesitation.

"I won't physically hurt you." V-X said, continuing. "I have no desire to hurt anyone for no reason, now that I have complete free will now. Much less a child. That said, what do you say?"

_How dare she try to bully me! _Louise had taken a lot from her new familiar, including the threat from before but she had to make a stand on this one. She did wonder what she meant by 'complete free will' but that could wait. "I won't let you push me into this!"

She shrugged in response. "That's your prerogative then. Either you do or you don't. It does not matter to me. Just don't expect me to tell otherwise. I cannot force you, but then you cannot force me."

What a troublesome familiar. Not only a commoner, but one who spoke with no respect at all to nobles. But she supposed she'd put up with it. Louise was too curious and maybe..just maybe her familiar was something more then a mere commoner.

"Fine." Louise said finally, relenting. "You have my word as a noble."

"First off, I am not human. I am something called a Android. I am not from this world either." Louise was about to protest, when V-X's right hand turned into a wicked-looking blade that shut Louise up instantly.

"H-how did you do that?" Louise was confused, unnerved, and excited all at once if possible. "What magic did you use to do that?"

It doesn't take too much. V-X mused mentally to herself and continued. "I can do that because its part of who and what I am. I use no magic what so ever, nor do I have a ability to learn most magic styles."

"Of course." Louise added as she nodded. "A person is born with magic, its not possible for someone to simply learn."

"Here, perhaps. Where I come from, there are more styles of magic. Countless really, if you think about all the worlds out there."

"I'm not sure I entirely believe you're from another world." Louise was starting to believe she truly wasn't human and there was more to her. However, other worlds? That didn't sound right. Why hadn't she heard of them?

"If you want further proof.." The older woman held out a hand. From that hand, which started to glow, something seemed to 'project' from it. More accurately, something close to a movie screen appeared. From the image showed things Louise had never seen before, a entire city that seemed bigger and grander then anything seen in her home. The style was completely foreign to her, but that didn't matter.

No magic Louise knew even began to do anything similar to that.

"I trust that's enough?" V-X said simply, closing her hand as the image faded out of existence.

Louise just numbly nodded.

"Good. Now, as I was saying I have a variety of abilities and weapons that are apart of me because of what I am. The blade being the most simple; it can be changed to a variety of melee weapons and tools if I want. I can also change them to range weapons. My non combat abilities is..my nano machines. To put it in terms you'd understand; I heal at accelerated rate. I can even regenerate provided my head isn't too damaged. I can disguise myself as others, taking their form and even mimic their voices. I can also feel and see energies. Lastly, I can fly by forming metal wings."

By now, Louise had recovered a bit from her shock of the scale of the city she had seen. She was overwhelmed by curiosity now. "..What was that city you showed me? And are there more androids like you? How many other worlds are there?"

_So many questions and to be so young._

"That city, its called Madu City from a world called Alus. As for other androids, yes there are but not many like me." Thankfully. She kept that to herself. "I'm one of the last, we were discontinued years ago. As for worlds..countless, really. You see the stars at night?" At Louise' affirmative she continued. "Now, imagine, the place you live is a single world in that void of stars along with countless others out there."

Louise did really try to think about it..and it made her head hurt. She would have dismissed such claims as silly, but seeing these things she could not explain at all had shaken her slightly.

It made her feel small.

"It gets worse. Or better depending on your viewpoint." V-X said seeing Louise' look. "To further complicate things, but not something you'd have to worry about. Hm..how best to describe. I heard a mentioning about religion. So its safe to say you believe in a After Life?"

"Of course!" Louise was absolutely sure about this part. "Don't you believe in it too?"

While V-X wasn't sure about a After Life, she did know for a fact souls existed. It was believed and proven that every being that had free will, thought and emotion had a soul of some kind. Only fools ignored it and it was accepted in most scientific communities. Sometimes the soul lingered on and became ghost or things far worse. She knew even herself supposedly had a soul.

That didn't mean she knew exactly what laid beyond the living world.

V-X smiled wearily. "If there is..I don't think I'll be going where the good people go. Anyway, that said heaven would be a place that doesn't exist in the 'normal' world. It's separate from here, correct? So, then, imagine there being another world. Just like this one with its own sea of stars. It might be the same. It might be slightly different. You could exist in there, and there could be another 'you'. Scholars and normal people refer these as realms and dimensions. Or alternate realities."

Louise tried to follow and wrap her head around it, but she got almost lost midway. If the first part didn't make her head hurt, the second part did. She'd have to think about it. For now she had a few other questions. "I see. I have a few more questions then. What did you mean by free will? Also..you said 'discontinued' what did you mean by that?"

And last, but certainly not least..

"You mentioned other magic. Explain." Then she paused, remembering before and this was urgent. "..Please."

That was something of a touchy subject for V-X, but she had in her own way basically left that wide open. "..Androids often aren't 'born' like you and other beings are. We're made. Created. There are exceptions though, some are advance enough to actually reproduce on their own." Personally, V-X never saw the appeal and had no desire or interest at all in that sort of thing even though it was possible for her.

If people wanted to shoot DNA at each other to spread their genes, that was their business.

"Like Golems?" Louise questioned, looking at her. "You don't look like a golem at all. Not unless you were crafted from clay into a human shape." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I have heard of such a thing but it requires a large amount of skill. Even then, I never heard of them being able to do the things you've shown me."

"I suppose that would be one way to consider me, yes. If it makes it easier to understand. For your next question, we were made as a..series. The V-X series to be exact." There was a long pause. "What I meant by free will, is that my mind was not entirely free. I was forced to do many things I did not want to do for my master. That's why I reacted so negatively at first. That's all I'll say for now."

Louise wanted to press, but she could tell V-X wasn't going to budge. "..Fine. The magic then?"

"That's complicated." V-X said simply, and continued before Louise could protest. "I have a lot of theoretical knowledge about different styles of magic and some practical. I have this knowledge of how best to counter and fight them. I also have knowledge of the more commonly known energies."

"..Commonly known energies?" Louise asked.

"Yes. There's more then just magic that can be learned. Ki or Chi is one of them. To explain would would take some time, but think of it as energy of the body. It allows the user to perform feats of superuman strength far beyond what is normally possible. It's weakness is its far less versatility then most magic styles, but often has more pure raw power then them."

Another energy she could learn? Louise couldn't help but feel some hope. Even if this different type of magic didn't work, maybe she could learn something else? It would be something.

"Keep in mind, I am not a mage or any of those other things." V-X didn't want to get her hopes up too high. "I will help you though. With what I can. No promises."

That was enough for Louise, she was in a far better mood. "We'll continue this discussion later, but I need to head to class tomorrow. Will you accompany me?" While normally she'd demand, she gave V-X her word as a noble she'd treat her civilly and like a person.

"That's fine."

Who knows. Maybe V-X would learn a few things, too.

* * *

_This is ridiculous.._

It wasn't the first time V-X had thought that since coming here.

The Academy and its goal was amiable but V-X couldn't help but note all the flaws of the security. While people would say a school full of kids wouldn't have ever been a target; she knew better. She knew how far some people go to prove a point or demoralize a enemy. V-X certainly hoped nothing that drastic happened and there didn't seem to be any looming war(to her knowledge) some changes wouldn't hurt.

First, was the layout. It provided a perfect grounds for someone trying to move and stay hidden. It was a big too big for its own good over all. There also didn't seem to even be a token group of security. Granted, the kids had some magic. It was hardly impressive to things V-X had seen but it was definitely magic. However, if someone who knew what they were doing came, who truly meant harm, she didn't see them fairing well.

Power was useless without the skill and experience to go with it after all.

Louse..Louise was not a morning person. Not at all. V-X herself didn't need to sleep, but she could if she wanted too. It had taken some slight prodding, but she managed to get out of it. She didn't really seem to be looking forward to school today but V-X had figured it was for the normal reasons children didn't want to go.

While they were heading to the dinning hall for breakfast, V-X began to make a checklist of how her systems were holding up and how that strange magical runes were effecting them.

**_Combat effectiveness less then fifty percent. No structural damage._**

V-X didn't need to know the obvious. She dug deeper.

**_Majority of ranged weapons inactive. Regeneration, inactive. Enhanced healing of nanonmachines, active. Runes effecting the flow of energy to the body, reducing physical strength and durability to less then optimal levels._**

That was a problem. Energy was essentially like muscles and them weakening them would effect her. In the older days, people simply made an androids strength based on inner workings, like metal muscle and the like. The problem, at the end of the day it didn't allow the android to grow; without being upgraded that is. V-X was one of the newer ones. As she fought battles, the energy she could summon would gradually increase, thus becoming stronger overtime. It was one advantage organics had over older androids. The ability to become far more then what they were.

In reality, that was her only advantage against the far more powerful artificial beings like her.

Still, she needed to check. V-X pressed a bit further; she needed to know how long before she was back at full power.  
**_  
Unknown._**

Useless computer.

What she had should be enough to deal with whatever threatened her or Louise however. Not unless there was something else she had missed. She might be surprised.

Louise finally reached the dinning hall, but to V-X it seemed like a waste.

It wasn't that it wasn't beautiful. The place was incredibly well crafted with marble floors and two incredibly long tables filled with nice assortments of food of all kinds. Teachers and staff seemed to sit in a certain section, while students sat away. V-X noted it seemed based on the color of their cloaks.

What was a waste to V-X, was the fact it looked like money could have been better spent elsewhere.

Such as sane security methods to protect the children here.

"Louise, what do the cloaks signify?"

The young noble didn't miss a beat. "You can tell what year a noble has been at the school. The purple cloaks? They are third years for example."

"I see." V-X simply nodded. Something else she had learned. It was pretty minor but every little detail could be important one day in her experience.

"Normally, familiars aren't allowed within these halls. You'd have to wait outside." Louise said, then added. "..Be grateful for that." She was trying to be more civil, to V-X's relief. It seemed Louise took her word as a noble serious enough to honor it. It was a gamble that had paid off.

"Hm."

V-X was more curious about the other parts of the school grounds. It wasn't as if she really needed to eat and she wasn't 'suppose' to be here. Not that she cared, she simply had a excuse.

She turned on her heel, beginning to walk away. "In that case, I'll be heading out."

Louise was taken back by this. "You just woke up. Don't you need to eat?"

"No. I don't. I'll see you when you're done."

V-X was gone out before Louise could continue.

Louise felt a headache coming. By the Founder, it wouldn't have killed V-X to be more subservient after she was fulling her end of the deal.

* * *

_Now, where should I go too first?_

The was a good question for the android, this academy was rather large and she found herself more then curious about things. She didn't know her way around but that hadn't stopped her before and she could always find Louise easy enough as long as she stayed in the academy grounds. In cases like these she always referred to the three rules she had when it came to new things.

Adapt. Learn. Improvise.

Those two motto's had worked well thus far and she'd continue to follow them in this strange realm.

A library seemed like a good choice, provided they had one and she could find it. Since she had no idea where it would be held or where much of anything was at, she'd simply have to ask. There was bound to be somebody around who knew where the library was, and if they even had one in the first place. Suddenly, she stopped, holding a hand to her head a bit as if in pain. A dull ringing echoed inside her head.

_..Useless..you're useless in the end, aren't you? You're no use to me 't protect you're so called important people. I suppose trash will always be trash.  
_  
"Are you all right?"

V-X shook her head clearing the strange attack she had just moments ago. She noticed a young woman in a maid outfit talking to her with concern. They was carrying a tray, no doubt going to one of those brats inside the academy. There was a kindly look to them, short black air and eyes. It almost made her uneasy; they reminded her of someone.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting used to the surroundings. I am a bit lost, you see." Not a complete lie.

"Ah. I see." The maid said, then smiled. "I'm Siesta. I'm just a maid here but I know the academy."

Here was a chance to find out the library as any, but V-X decided she'd take it a bit further. "V-X. And I'd be happy with that. How about I help you with what you're doing?"

"V-X? That's an unusual name." Siesta said more to herself, then waved her hands at the last bit. "Oh, no! I'm fine. I don't want to bother you. I couldn't ask that of you."

The other woman shrugged. "It won't be a problem, Siesta. Just consider it a fair exchange. You tell me a bit about what you know here, and I help with what I can."

Seeming to think it over for a moment, Siesta finally pleasantly smiled. "Certainly miss V-X."

"V-X is fine."

* * *

"Nobles run the country. People who use magic are known as nobles, people who can't are called commoners. That's people like us." Siesta explained as she began to gather things for the people at the academy. V-X was amazed how the young girl, however timid she seemed to be could do so much without cracking under the pressure. She had to take the orders, remember which went where along with doing it in a orderly and swift fashion.

It was impressive over all, in the androids mind. V-X wasn't a stranger to such work. She had done a variety of things to blend in on various jobs. Up and including delivering mail, or working at a run down workshop. It may have surprised people to know V-X liked those types of things. When she was doing things like those, if just for a moment she didn't have to worry about anything else. She could just pretend to be something else. If just for a moment.

The more V-X heard about the current system, the more she disliked it. People in power generally made her wary. It was too easy to become corrupted by it. There were greedy, incredibly cruel and evil people that stayed in their positions of power even when they had long overstayed their welcome. If you knew the right people, in those types of situations one could literally get away with murder depending on where. V-X had to admit, she enjoyed destroying their lot. It was a small comfort among all the people who hadn't deserved to die falling under her blade because she literally had no choice but to obey.

_I can't change that. I should just enjoy the freedom I have now._

_..But wouldn't that be selfish after everything?_

The only thing she could do was try to atone. If she didn't, she couldn't look look them in the eye..

Damn. Why couldn't she had been created one of those emotionless 'combat dolls' instead? The people behind the V-X project had to have had a sadistic streak. It was the only explanation why they did what they did.

Taking her thoughts away from some troubling things, V-X asked the maid a question. "Is it always that simple? Could it be possible for a commoner to become a noble? Or if a child is born without magic?"

Siesta answered without once slowing down in her work of putting things together. Trays, food and drink were all expertly made almost on a subconscious level. "I'm..not really sure. I think Germania its possible for a commoner to become a noble though."

"The place I come from doesn't have nobles. At least not exactly like here." V-X explained a bit, then continued. She didn't move as expertly as the maid with preparing, but she managed. It was adequate.

"It is strange to me they place so much emphasis on magic they loose sight of how important 'commoners' are. If no one built the bridges for them, they would not be able to cross. Things like roads, castles. All these things are built by hand and hard work. Even what you did Siesta. It seems more noble to me."

Siesta blushed slightly at the praise. "Thank you, but I only do a little."

"It's enough."

That simple answer seemed to do it, and Siesta went silent after it. There was dessert cakes on a big silver tray which V-X began to serve people; Siesta picked up cakes with tongs as she served them one by one to nobles.

Through out this, V-X could hear some of the children bickering.(or talking, it was hard to tell really) A young blond-haired boy with a frilled shirt and a rose stuffed into his shirt pocket. A few other students seemed to be talking to him. If V-X wanted she could listen in but why would she want to? It was none of her business.

Besides, she didn't have any interest in children's antics. Leave them alone and help Siesta.

While this was happening, something fell out of the blond's pockets. A glass bottle with a purple liquid on it.

Shrugging once again, V-X went to pick it up. "I think you dropped something."

They didn't turn around to even address V-X.

Ignoring this, she went to give the tray to Siesta, passing by the young boy. "I don't think you've heard me. You dropped something."

In response, they shot V-X and the bottle a look. They pushed it aside. "That's not mine."

However, his friends didn't seem to let it go at that. "That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"It has to be. Just look at it." Another said, agreeing. "So Guiche is going out with her too?"

'Guiche' was more annoyed and tried to save face. "I think you're all mistaken-" He cut off his sentence, noticing a young girl with brown hair come forward. "K-Katie.." The young man tried to come up with something and failed miserably much to V-X's amusement. "No matter what you've heard, my heart remains true only to you. Please believe me."

Instead, he was rewarded with a slap from Katie, the girl running off after bursting into tears.

Guiche's luck didn't seem to end there. Another girl, this time blond came. Or rather stopping forward to where he was. The other friends backed away more to make room like a wave.

"I knew it!" The girl accused angrily. "You were going out with that first year, weren't you?"  
_  
Ah. That would explain why she was younger._V-X noted and decided to ignore them and go back to work. It wasn't her business.

At this, Guiche panicked a bit. "N-now, don't be so rash Montmorency! I only kept her company on a walk, I swear it!"

Smack!

At this point, Guiche was sporting another bruised cheek from another slap. He was rubbing it a bit as his friends laughed at him. Gathering what was left of his dignity, Guiche went to stop V-X. "You, stop. Thanks to your actions, the reputation of two young women has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?"

V-X stopped, there was a long pause as she finally looked back to him. "..Is that a serious question?"

"Of course it is!" The noble continued, his actions dramatic. "It should have been a clue when I ignored the item you were trying to give."

"I frankly don't care. I was simply trying to help. If you're done, I'll be going." Children. Hopefully this one learned something before someone seriously hurt him one day.

"It would seem you wouldn't know the proper etiquette when addressing a noble." Guiche said.

"I do. Unfortunately, I have yet to meet anyone in person worth that title that has it already. Your words mean less then wind to me and your head is just as empty." V-X ignored him and went to walking again.

"Very well. If that's how you want it, then I challenge you to a duel familiar."

This kid was persistent. Not too intelligent but persistent.

However, this would be a chance to test the style of magic here in a non risk environment. Mind made up, she turned back to them.

"Fine. Name your terms."

"It'll go until either of us yields or are unable to continue." Guiche stood to his full height; not that he was incredibly tall to begin with. "I will meet you in the Vestri Court, if you dare."

Watching the moron run off, V-X turned to see her new friend Siesta. She looked like a deer caught in head lights as that earth saying went. "What's the matter?"

"..You're going to get seriously hurt. A commoner..they can't beat a mage."

Ah. That. "I don't have magic but I can take care of myself."

"V-X!"

The screaming high pitched voice, short stature and foot steps let her knew it was instantly Louise. "What is it?"

"The duel, call it off." Louise said simply. "Apologize to him."

V-X blinked. "I don't have any reason to."

"Listen. Guiche might seriously hurt you in this duel."

At that, V-X shook her head. "Have you forgotten already what I've shown you? Trust me. It'll help the both of us. I get to test myself against somebody and you get others to know I'm not just a commoner."

There was a struggle going on within Louise before she finally came to a decision. "Fine. But if things get too serious."

"Don't worry. I know my limits."

Guiche just didn't seem to know his apparently.

* * *

"I commend you for not running away."

The setting for the duel was set; it was taking place in what looked like a large garden, set between the wind and fire elemental towers. Various students were gathered for the 'big event' including Louise and Siesta. Guiche was there, looking as flamboyant as he ever was.

V-X's body language was different. She was relaxed, yet at the same time it looked ready to move at a moments notice. It was the eyes that were the most different now. Before they were normal and expressive even at times.

Now there didn't seem to be anything there. Her gaze kept to Guiche unblinking.

"..."

"Hm. Not that talkative? Then let's begin."

With a simple gesture, he flicked a single rose petal and a golem formed. It was different from any V-X had encountered before. It also seemed rather fragile for one. She made a decision then.

**_Enemy structural integrity is considered fragile. Melee alone should be enough. _**

That and she didn't want to show all she could do so soon.

V-X waited for her opponent to come towards her, it reared is fist back in an attempt to hit her in the stomach.

She simply moved to the side; the quick movement was enough to leave it temporarily off balance. So it went to correct its mistake, going to strike again only for the process to repeat. V-X seemed to dance around the golem, not attacking for some reason but merely studying.

Seeming to change tactics, the golem attempted to backhand V-X who had appeared behind it.

Only for the fist to be stopped cold with one hand, V-X wasn't straining. However, she didn't stop there, pulling the construct off balance to its back. Her left arm turned into a blade, which pierced through the armor and ground easily; cutting it half.

It had been over in less then a minute. This got a surprise out of some of the people watching.

V-X turned to Guiche again, and that was when young man began to panick. He wildly tossed a few more rose petals. Each of them became a golem, totaling about seven when it was done.

If the android cared about the number advantage, she didn't show it.

Attempting to use their numbers, they charged. V-X didn't move at first as they attempted to dog pile her. At the last second she jumped literally twenty or so feet in the air letting them crash into each other before moving to the offensive.

The first golem was simply cut in half by her bladed arm, it was too slow. A second one didn't have the honor of being cut, V-X moved around its blow as its body was practically cut in half. Not by a blade, but by V-X simply kicking it. She continued to do this, moving at a inhuman speed as one by one the golems were destroyed. Some by her blade, the others by her fist and feet alone.

No one had seen anybody demonstrate physical strength like that before. Certainly not someone who looked human.

V-X stood there among the broken and shattered golems, slowly stalking towards Guiche.

"I yield." The boy said, eyes wide as he took in what had happened. What kind of monster had Louise summoned?

It was almost as if she didn't hear, she drew closer.

"I said I yield! I yield!" Guice said panicking.

_Just a kid._

Stop.

V-X had felt, much to her shame, a slip of control. It had just come naturally and she hadn't almost realized what she was doing. Her hand turned back to normal, into a human arm instead of the blade it had been before. So close. She had been close to almost taking another life of somebody who hadn't deserved to die. Sure, Guiche was a brat but that was hardly a death sentence. She needed to get away, somewhere. Anywhere but here.

Without a word, she began walking away.

The crowd parted. Louise went after her.

She had something to ask her familiar.


	3. Mind

**Author Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. I would also like to thank BS dude for pointing out that oversight I made. The devil is in the details, after all.

Things will get harder for V-X as things go on. Guiche getting curbstomped is pretty much mandatory at this point and helps establish the familiar and a bit of Guiche's development. The runes effectively act as 'limiters' and the bad guys themselves will get upgrade or two. Louise will naturally come into her own as well.

As the old saying goes, if you make someone a Jedi, you have to give the badguys a Death Star.

To PEJP..I honestly can't say about V-X getting a blood infusion and learning magic. I'm trying to keep it somewhat balanced. Even with the runes acting as limiters for the moment she's still plenty strong enough. Never mind when it effectively merges with her so she gets the boost of the runes. By then of course, the bad guys won't exactly be pushovers.

I have plans for Siesta to make her relevant besides a supporting role. That's all I'll say for now, but may change.

* * *

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière had a lot to think about in just a single day.

Her familiar, V-X', had proved to be unlike anything she had expected.

When the summoning ritual had begun, she had promised herself and that insufferable Kirche she'd bring a familiar like no other. Something grander then Tabitha's dragon and more exotic then Kirche's Salamander she had follow her around like some sort of puppy. What Louise had summoned was not a majestic dragon, a noble griffin or even a magical cat.

Instead she had summoned a commoner. A being born without magic.

This wouldn't have been considered a big deal, until you considered the fact a familiar was suppose to reflect the potential of a mage. For Louise, somebody who had been mocked for her lack of magic ability this was just another powerful blow to her fragile self esteem. Every spell, every chant she tried ended up with nothing but a explosion. She had no affinity for any of the elements: Wind, fire, water or earth.

If that all it was, a strange commoner with a even stranger name(who didn't seem to obey its master no less) then it would have been left Louise depressed.

That was until she heard more details about what 'V-X' was and where they came from. Louise had never thought much about the stars or what they truly were. She always assumed they were something above the clouds and out of reach. To think there were other worlds out there, like her own or different.

It would have been dismissed as tall tales if not for what V-X had shown her. The things she showed and did, nothing matched up to anything she knew. Magic did a number of things, but it never duplicated any of the effects her familiar had done. Louise wasn't sure what to think of these 'other' worlds and it wasn't as if they were in her reach anyway.

She did know she had a familiar to talk too.

At first Louise had been worried. V-X wasn't human, but could they really beat a mage with not even a weapon? Those fears had turned out to be unfounded. Not only did she win, but she had done so with a startling amount of ease. More then that, she didn't know how she was able to physically out muscle Guiche's Valkyrie's with just their bare hands alone.

So after V-X had left, making the students part ways, Louise went after her. Only to find out she had seemingly vanished out of thin air.

_Ugh..where did that troublesome familiar go?_

Louise surveyed around the area, trying to find out where V-X went. How she managed to slip away so quickly and quietly she wasn't sure. During her search, she saw Tabitha. The blue-haired girl was sitting on a bench reading a book. Her dragon familiar, Sylphid, was laying down nearby. The dragon's blue scales glistened in the sun as it lazily laid down. It was likely allowed in the area due to its size; not being near full grown.

"Tabitha, have you seen my familiar?" Louise asked the girl. Tabitha didn't really talk much but in Louise mind she was far more tolerable and likebale then that Zerbst by a large degree.

Tabitha didn't even turn from her book, focusing intently on its contents.

"There." She pointed towards the left.

"Thank you." Louise hurriedly went in that direction, trying to catch up to her familiar.

She still didn't see her, that was until she went further. In another area of Tristain Academy of a small garden was V-X. Her back was turned to her and she was simply looking at a fountain, not moving from her spot.

"V-X, what was that about?" She remembered the deal. The world of a noble was binding, so she would not break it no matter how inconvenient it was at times.

She didn't answer. At least at first. "..I lost control."

Louise didn't get what she was going on about. "Control? Control of what?"

A sigh escaped her familiars lips. They didn't seem to want to talk about it, judging by their slowness to answer. "Louise..is there anything that alters the mind in your world? Make them react in ways they don't want to?"

"There is, but they're all illegal. The mind is considered among the most important things. To evade the mind, there is few greater shames. There is a love potion for example, it can make somebody fall in love." Louise paused, thinking. "What are you getting at with this?"

"..My former 'master' had something like that.." Louise didn't know why she felt a squirming feeling in her stomach as she continued. "Me and others like me, we have something called programming. To put it in a way you'll understand, think of it like magic that invades the mind. Makes people react in certain ways even when they don't want too. For myself, I was forced to obey them when I didn't want too."

V-X turned to Louise. "Along with that, I was given other things. A desire to kill. These feelings were something ingrained into me. Put inside my head. I have no more control over these then you have control of your hair color. The runes, while they don't effect me now in that way, I can feel them trying too."

Louise was startled by this, but tried to save face. She was disturbed a bit. V-X had apparently been the familiar of some other mage, and a rather cruel one. To invade the mind and bend their will, such a thing was completely unforgivable. The fact her runes, the mark of the bond between mage and familiar was apparently trying to do things to V-X's mind bothered Louise greater then she showed.

Even getting a seemingly powerful familiar, she still managed to screw up.

Louise the 'Zero' indeed.

"W-what kind of mage abuses their power that way! Unforgivable, simply unforgivable!"

Those were words V-X hadn't expected to hear. "..That man, he wasn't a mage, Louise. I was created, and then given to them. Or bought. To be more accurate." She said simply.

"They have slaves? That's barbaric!" Louise was beginning to like this place where V-X came from less and less.

"Only my kind really. We're thought not to be sapient. Sentient, though. There's a difference. A dog is sentient. Me and myself are sapient. The reason for that is the people who made us trying to play it off at that being the case. Point is, I was close to killing Guiche." She looked back up at the sky, turning her back to Louise again. "That's what I meant by control. If I slip when I get into a fight, it could be disastrous. It's not nearly as hard controlling it when I'm not fighting."

Louise closed her eyes.

Too much. It was too much to think about at once, but she needed too.

V-X had been summoned by her. But it seemed as if perhaps she had ended up saving her from a life even a dog didn't deserve.

"..I'll ask Professor Colbert about the runes." Louise said finally. "And I'll help make sure they don't alter your mind in anyway."

For a long moment, V-X simply didn't answer. She turned to look at Louise, or rather almost seemed to look trough her. The gaze lasted for a moment before she saw something. "..Thank you."

"Of course. A mage who doesn't help their familiar isn't a mage." Louise said simply, and surprisingly V-X faintly smiled. It was faintly sad for some reason.

"..You're not good at hiding your emotions. But that's all right. I can tell you're a good kid deep down. I've had enough time to think. I'm ready to come back."

Louise didn't have the energy to argue with everything she had been told and simply nodded and began to lead the way.

Best to show her where she'd be sleeping.

* * *

The walk back to Louise' room was uneventful.

At least, it was until Louise ran into her 'rival' along the way. Kriche The Ardent as she was called. With dark skin, red hair and a relatively full figure for her age saw them. (V-X really did ponder what they fed some of these kids) She smiled upon seeing Louise and her familiar. By her feet was a large lizard with fire on the tip of its tail. Its scales were almost dragon-like.

"Ah. So they appear. I was curious of where this interesting familiar ran off too."

V-X raised a brow but said nothing.

Louise however, turned red. "What do you want Zerbst?"

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have such a down face Louise, its unbecoming. I'm just here for a friendly chat you see." Kirche turned and smiled at V-X. "I am Kirche Zerbst. Also known as Kirche the Ardent."

"V-X." The response was short and to the point.

Kirche was surprised a bit, but smiled. "Interesting name for a interesting familiar. How did you turn your hand into a blade like that? I never saw anyone do that, or able to beat down those Valkyrie's of Guiche's with your bare hands. You must be quite strong."

"I occasionally lift things, yes."

It was said with a complete straight face, but Kirchewasn't bothered by it. "Oh, a jokester too? I wish Louise would do that more to. Her face might turn into a prune if she's frowning all the time."

Louise twitched. "All right! We're going!" She walked—or rather stomped her way towards her room. V-X shrugged and went to follow after her.

"Ugh..that Zerbst. Just because she has water melons for a chest and that stupid Salamdner she thinks...she thinks.." Louise didn't know the words, she was just steaming.

"Is that girl truly that bothering to you? She seemed eccentric." _Like Guiche. _"But not that bad."

"Not that bad? That woman is evil!"

It seemed V-X had started a rant. She patiently let Louise vent. Theatrical as Louise's antics were.

"Kirche is not a Tristianian, she's a noble from Germania. My house, Vallerie, has estates on Germania's borders, so we're out in the field anytime any war starts."

While V-X didn't quite follow, she remained silent, letting Louise continue.

"Just a low, unworthy family. Kirche's great-great-grandfather stole away my great-great-grandfather's lover! That was around two hundred years ago." Louise paused in ranting, probably to catch her breath.

"That's a long time to hold a grudge." V-X said neutrally, her voice hard to read.

"It's more then that. That Zerbst constantly slanders Valliere. We lost count of how many family members we lost from wars." Louise noticed V-X seemed displeased. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just.." She paused. "Honestly, the whole thing seems overly dramatic. That aside, don't you think it would be wiser to bury the hatchet instead of continuing a pointless cycle?"

Louise blinked as if she had spoken in tongues and didn't understand her. "What? And be friends with Kirche and prance around? I'd rather die. Don't ask such silly questions."

Though Louise didn't quite see it, V-X rolled her eyes. However, she was amused.

_Louise is very dramatic as is that Kirche. I think it's just a 'noble' thing. I'm not sure._

When they entered back into Louise's room, the android looked around. There was just a single bed but nothing for V-X to sleep on.

Normally, Louise would have simply went to her bed and let her familiar sleep in a patch of hay in the corner of her room. After hearing a bit about her, and everything else Louise hesitated on doing just that. Did V-X's master who controlled her mind and did horrible things make her do the same? It was one thing to have a familiar follow your orders and obey you.

But in Louise's mind, there was a line.

"I'm not sure where you can sleep, there's only one bed." Louise said, pausing. "If you want I can make a pallet for you."

"It's fine. I don't need to sleep, eat or even drink. Don't forget Louise, I'm not human. What's a discomfort to a normal person may not bother me." V-X went to sit a corner of the room, eyes closed and arms crossed.

Louise looked like she was about to say something, then closed her mouth. She silently went to get dressed in her pajamas; it was close to evening time and she wanted to be up early. After finishing into her night gown, Louise tucked herself into her bed, rolling to her side. V-X hadn't moved a inch since she went into the corner.

Nothing but silence was between them. Then after a long moment.

"Louise?"

"Hm?"

"I need a weapon of some kind. Sometimes I'd prefer to hide what I can do."

Louise opened her eyes a bit. There weren't much of any weapons around here, but she did know where they could get one.

"Tomorrow is the day of the Void. I'll take you to buy something then." Louise said somewhat sleepily.

Not responding, V-X merely allowed her systems to let her drift off. Sleep was not something she needed but it was nice to take a break. A bit of sleep helped keep her sane.

* * *

Nothing of interest happened during the time V-X woke up. Louise was still sleep but she was thinking of waking her up. After all, Louise did mention how she wanted to be up early. Louise should have had more then enough strength considering the time she went to bed and woke up. That was at least eight hours of sleep in V-X's mind. At least if her internal clock wasn't off.

Different planets had different time-zones. Never mind the different countries.

"Louise." V-X gently prodded her. "It's time to wake up."

"Nghh..few more minutes.." Louise mumbled, curling her covers closer to her body.

It didn't seem Louise was going to be that easy to wake up, so V-X thought of something.

Sometimes, people reacted very quickly to certain things. Time to test a theory.

"Kriche is here."

Those words may as well been magic. Louise's eyes shot open as she practically jumped from the bed looking around for her wand.

"Where? Where is..she..?" Louise managed to calm down enough in her frantic looking around to see no signs of Kriche. Only a slightly amused familiar.

"Good morning, Louise."

Louise twitched. "Don't morning me! I could have been sleeping! And don't bring up that Zerbst woman again like that unless she's actually here. Honestly, to trick me like this.."

"You wanted to wake up early, remember? It's the day of the Void." V-X said simply, just looking at her but didn't seem the least bit apologetic.

"..Fine. Give me a minute." Louise grumbled under her breath, stumbling along as she went to go get herself ready. She clearly wasn't a morning person; the energy that Kriche might have been in _her _room of all places had fled her. Instead she shambled along, but was in notably better shape once she went to the bathroom to get her personal hygiene done.

She came out, fully dressed, cape behind her along with the trademark pentagram attached between her neck in the center of the uniform representing the elements. "We have a long day ahead of us and we shouldn't be wasting it."

_Didn't you say you wanted to sleep more? _Deciding it was hardly worth a argument, the android familiar simply prepared to follow Louise for the day and out the door.

"In order to get there, we'll have to take horses. The Academy grounds are a bit away from the city." Louise kept up a brisk pace down the halls.

V-X nodded a bit, though something seemed strange. "Why is it so far away from the city? Isn't that dangerous if something goes wrong?" Besides the lack of sane security, she hadn't thought they would go as far as putting a bunch of them in the middle of nowhere.

"It's to insure the students do what they're suppose to and not sneak out." Louise glanced back at her familiar. "Besides, everyone lives here during their school year. There's no need for us to go out into the city during it."

"Hm." V-X didn't comment, though she had her reservations.

* * *

While the android didn't truly need to ride a horse, it was thought that to be practical and not draw too much attention to take one as if she needed it. Subtly was a basic trait V-X had to learn and discretion was often better then the alternative then drawing attention to yourself. It was true her..duel with Guiche(if you could call it that) would have drawn attention regardless because of how she fought but she had deemed it acceptable.

They shared a horse together, but once they were at the city gates, they had to leave the horse at the city gates stables.

It was rather small; for a city that is. Taking into account of this planet's level development though, and this would be considered a very large city. Context was everything. Cobblestones roads along with people trying to sell things at various vendors gave the place a merchant vibe; at least in this particular section of the city.

In the distance, towards the north V-X could see what looked like a palace. She assumed it was the Queen or King's area, assuming the government resembled a monarchy. "Is that where your King or Queen stays?"

"Of course, can you not tell by just looking at it?" Louise asked, her voice having a bit of pride. "That's Her Royal Majesty's palace. She effectively rules our country after her father passed and her mother stepped down. Don't you have a King or Queen where you come from?"

"No." V-X said, following Louise as she trailed her side. "Most of the intermediate and above level planets have done away with such systems. Not all of them are better, some are the same or arguably worse. Izzaloth is the planet I was born or created. Most of the land is dying, so they created lands and cities that float above the surface."

"Ah. Like Albion then." Louise nodded. "It's a continent that floats in the sky using wind stones. Is yours the same?"

"In the sense it flies, yes. But no, it doesn't use anything like that. It uses something called 'Orn'. They are gems that have been processed from the ground. Even a small bit of those have enough energy to power this entire city. However..they slowly kill the planet when they're used. That's why the surface is in such dire straights."

"If they're that bad, why doesn't anyone find another source?" Louise asked, frowning. "Our Windstones don't damage anything."

"Power."

Louise blinked at the response. "Power?"

"That's what it was about; power." V-X smiled a bit thinly. "Who has it, who controls it, who lacks it, and who wants it. It's the reason I was created. To have a weapon that could think on their own that would listen unconditionally, but seems they failed on that extent." She mumbled a bit. "If Orns are taken out of the equation, then people who have invested so much would lose out. Therefore it was in their..best interest not to have anyone develop any other source of energy. There was one who came close.."

"One who came close? Who?" Louise pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. It's a touchy subject, but I will. You have my word on that."

Louise closed her mouth before any protest could be made. In addition to treating V-X civilly, it was added to things she had learned. On top of the fact in her country, it was considered shameful to pry into someone's personal life when they weren't willing.

"..All right." Louise sighed. "Either way, you don't have to worry about such travesty here. In Tristain, the people are civilized and kind. Her Majesty would never let something like that happen here under her watch. Let's find you a sword."

V-X didn't have the best experiences with those in power, but she'd keep a open mind about it. She just hoped Louise was correct with her belief.

As it turned out, their destination only took a few more moments to reach. A single, run down shop with a sword sign stood in the middle of two taller buildings. When they entered, V-X noticed the place seemed run down; the weapons were disorganized and put hastily in different areas. In addition to that, there was a stench of..something. Louise didn't seem to be bothered, but she had to remember her senses weren't as sharp.

Over a counter stood a man in his fifties, his eyes were the shifty sort. They reminded V-X of a weasel. This wasn't helped by the fact they had been starring at her chest a bit, then had changed tunes as soon as they saw Louise's pentagram. They were all smiles when moments ago they had been dragging their feet. Too fast of a mood change for her liking. The pipe they had been smoking was removed so they could properly greet them, revealing rotting teeth.

_...Maybe the smell was his teeth..._

"Ah! My noble lady! All my wares are real and reasonably priced! Nothing criminal here!"

In V-X's mind, that statement made her highly question the man's common sense. Unfortunately, common sense wasn't common. If he was selling questionable things, it made no sense to bring attention to it.

If Louise was bothered by it, she didn't seem too. She went right up. "I'll be your customer."

"That's strange.." The man rubbed his chin. "A noble buying a sword?"

"It's not for her. It's for me."

Behind the counter, the man smiled at the android. "Ah. I see. I see."

"I'm not well versed in swords." Louise admitted. "So, I would like something reasonable."

At that statement, the shopkeeper smiled again. It was more like something a cat would wear after catching a rat. "In that case. I have something just for the occasion."

In about less then a minute after vanishing in the back of his small shop, the man came back with a beautifully decorated broadsword. It was decorated with jewels of different types with a seemingly sharp mirror-like edge.

"This is the best thing I have." The man boasted, holding up the blade as V-X took it. "Can't you see the beauty of it? The fine crafted and hand made sword was crafted by Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei himself. It also has a magical enchantment on it to increase the sharpness. See? Can't you see it?"

V-X said nothing, merely studying the blade.

It looked like a decent sword. On the surface. While she didn't know a lot about swords haven't never really needed one—after all you didn't tend to need weapons when your entire body was one. Even still she could look deeper at the blade then Louise or any normal human could. From her scanning, she wasn't impressed. The structure strength of it was fragile. That, and she saw or felt no magical energies from the blade. While some magic gave off no energy, all the magic here far as she knew used elements of some kind.

It seemed the man was trying to scam them.

A idea came to her. She studied the blade more, then simply broke the tip as she was 'studying' it before holding it out to the shopkeeper.

"It's useless. It's far too fragile if it breaks while I'm just looking at it. It's obvious you've been sold a fake."

Their face was priceless.

Louise nodded. "I agree with my familiar. We cannot take a sword this fragile."

Trying to regain control of their flushing face, they took their sword back with the wounded pride of a animal, going into the back once again as they mumbled under their breath.

"V-X, was the sword really that fragile?" Louise asked her. She knew how strong she really was.

"No." She replied, her voice low. "But it was useless. He was trying to scam us. I would have to say he has other questionable items in here. You may want to have this place looked at later."

Louise frowned. No one tried to make a fool out of her. Certainly not some backwards shopkeeper trying to scam people. "In that case, I agree with what you did fully."

"Hey, at least someone here knows a fake when they see it."

V-X and Louise turned around, looking for the sound of the voice. No one else was here.

"I'm here. Man, can't you guys see at all?"

In the corner was a old, rusty sword on a rack. V-X went closer to it. "..Was that you?"

"Derf! Stop harassing my customers!" The shopkeeper came back and they didn't seem the least bit happy.

"A sapient sword. You don't see those everyday.." V-X went closer to inspect it. "I would like to see about buying them."

Louise looked dubiously at the rusted..thing. "Are you sure? There's much more pleasant looking swords around here. It looks old and dated with all that rust."

"I'll have you know, my rust is a sign of my wisdom."

"I'm sure. The sword is old. But its because of that and the fact they can speak means there's who knows how much knowledge within them. It would be stupid to pass something like this up." V-X said, taking the sword. "So your name is Derf, then?"

"No. It's Derflinger-sama! Remember it!" The sword replied.

V-X blinked, looking down at her new weapon. "Are you typically this obnoxious?"

"It's the only way to be partner."

"So I'll take that as a yes."

Louise decided to ignore the two, turning to the owner of the store. "How much?"

They shrugged a bit, seeming more resigned then anything. "Eh..just a hundred will do. I've been wanting to get rid of that thing for a long time. Five if you want the sheath."

V-X decided she wanted a sheath for a little extra. Louise, after hearing the sword talk more had to agree with the request.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **I wasn't too happy with this chapter, though I was suppose it served its purpose. Things should be picking up soon. I decided, mostly for fun to have a 'glossary' little notes of the larger universe V-X apart of. A lot of it may not have anything to do with the story but if you want to sate a bit of curiosity.

**Combat Doll:** Mentioned in the previous chapter. Essentially, there's countless android types out there with their own function. Combat Dolls are sentient at best, but not sapient. As the name applies, they're primary for combat. While they have the ability to learn and adapt, its not nearly as much as people like V-X. This of course, as mentioned has the potential to backfire being self-aware.

**V-X: ** On their home planet, they are marketed as non sapient beings with a sadistic streak and being cold. In reality, its more of a clever marketing ploy. Each one of them has self-awareness and fought against their forced programming of following orders. As a fail safe, those who actually broke it would end up going berserk, losing their thought process as a result of gaining freedom.

They were designed to fight and deal with superhumans. Anything from demons(to be defined in more detail later) to abnormally strong humans. This explains why V-X has knowledge of Ki energy and other such things of that nature. Since V-X is effectively the last of her kind(and the only one showing up) her having the same name as the series isn't as confusing. Besides, its temporary until they get a actual real name.

**Izzaloth: **A planet located somewhere in the east galaxy and therefore(very) far away from Louise's world. Since the surface is too harsh to live, the vast majority of people live on floating cities that have since been 'fused' together to make one huge place. Originally, the population was much higher but when things started to run more dry on ground, war started and thinned out the population a great deal.

On the outside looking in, Izzaloth seems like a world recovering on the break that could be used as a source of inspiration from where they started. In reality, its a repressive and harsh place to live if you're not one of the people on top.

V-X's world is a crapsack world if you aren't on the top end of the social ladder. There's areas called 'sections' which are walled off where people live. The higher end ones(section 1, 2 and such) are where the people on top live. The lower ones..we'll, suffice to say they aren't a nice place to live.

There's a section called The Grind. It's called that because you have to grind to survive and eventually that can take its toll. Grind yourself physically(and mentally) into the grind. As for rebellion, good luck doing that when those on top have mini armies of non-thinking combat machines.

Over all, Louise's world has its issues but its _much _better then V-X's world.

On another note, I was pondering if Louise and V-X should get brief glimpses of past memories. It happens at times and seems to be something of a trend in these types of stories. It could help a lot with fleshing them out both more. If I do it however, I'll have to do so carefully.


End file.
